


Possessive

by MissNMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Mostly Smut, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNMikaelson/pseuds/MissNMikaelson
Summary: It's all a game, but nobody knows who the real winner is.





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TVD or TO

She strains against the ropes; they twist around her wrists, stretch above her head. She can use the strength her immortality provides and break free, tear the blindfold from her face, but the promise of what will come if she complies is too good to risk losing.

She will get what she wants regardless, but this guessing game sounds fun.

She’s hot all over, but the worst of the heat is centered between her spread legs. Strong hands hold her thighs up and out of the way, but she can’t seem to rule out a name because they all have exceptionally skilled tongues and Elijah hasn’t shaved in a few days so sharp stubble covers everyone’s jaw.

Free hands are also roaming over her upper body, tweaking nipples, squeezing breasts and teasing her neck. Another set of hands smooth over her smooth backside encouraging her to arch her hips and teasing the sensitive rosebud between her cheeks.

She hates that she has no idea who owns the tongue that plunges into her slick channel, or the finger that slips into her bum with ease. She doesn’t know who is kissing her throat. She is clueless to the teeth that scrape over her nipple.

She thought the game would be easy. They each have their own style in the bedroom, but it’s clear they’ve played this game before. She knows them all so well – after a century she would be a fool not to – but it’s so much stimuli that she can’t think.

Someone releases her left leg and it falls over her favorite Original’s shoulder – she doesn’t know which it is but at the moment he’s her favorite because he is suckling at her clit and fingering her ass in the way she loves. At least, he was her favorite until a second finger joins his in her bum, and it so clearly belongs to another brother because there is no conceivable way the fingers could twist that way if they were on the same hand.

She moans, bucking against the mouth that’s doing such a good job of eating her out. This is normally the time that she twists, grasps at the hair of her lover and tries to push them closer, but she can’t even rotate her hips. She sobs into the blindfold, desperate for the release they are keeping just beyond her reach.

“Please,” she whispers the word when her least favorite Original pulls away from her dripping center. The fingers keep working over her bum though and she takes that as a good sign; wonders which of them will be taking her there.

They pull back their hands and it’s a moment of pure torture before two fingers glide through her folds and plunge in her ass again.

“Please,” her voice comes out louder, but they don’t respond. She knows why because it’s a part of the game. The only way she gets to cum is if she can accurately name the brother bringing her pleasure.

“You know what you have to do, love.” It’s Klaus’s voice, but she doesn’t trust the location. He sounds like he’s between her legs, but they’ve all moved around since releasing her body.

She thinks she can rule him out though because stubble is scraping over her flat stomach and it’s wet with her arousal; she can smell it, so she knows Klaus was not the mouth bringing her to the brink. She thinks he might be the one fingering her and keeping her on the edge.

Elijah or Kol – she doesn’t know which – stops teasing her stomach.

“You know the rules, lovely,” Elijah’s voice rumbles to her left. That tells her Kol is on her right but the frequent rushes of wind mean either one of them could have been doing it.

If only her arousal didn’t smell so strong; it’s coming from everywhere at once.

A thumb grazes her swollen clit, the touch too light to push her over the edge. She thinks she might go crazy from the stimulation before she gets it right.

“Come now, darling,” Kol chuckles, “you just have to name your tormenter.”

“I can…” her catches and its Klaus’s fault for nipping at her femoral artery. “Watch the teeth Klaus,” she means to snap, but it comes out as a groan. She likes a little pain with her pleasure sometimes, but that would be crossing a clearly drawn line.

“Can you do it, love?” Klaus’s teeth tease her thigh. “Who’s tormenting you?” He kisses down until he’s inches from where she wants his attention and pulls away again.

“I’ve got three of them,” she pants. She arches when Klaus crooks his fingers.

“You need to be a little more specific, lovely,” Elijah hums.

She wants to feel the hum reverberate through her body, but he’s too far away. She wants to fall over the peak they’ve been keeping her at for eternity; that wouldn’t be a bad way to spend her eternity: tied to her bed with three attractive tormenters circling her, inspecting her, taking pleasure in her body.

She has a fifty-fifty chance of being right; it’s better than her odds of one in three, so she guesses. The worst they can do is tease her for a few more hours.

Her teeth sink into her bottom lip.

“Kol,” she forces confidence into her voice so it doesn’t come out as a question. The name is barely out of her mouth when her lips are covered with the Original in question. She tastes herself on his tongue at the same time Elijah’s hand slides between her thighs; he thrusts two fingers into her body and crooks them. With the three of them working her over she falls apart with a low keen, moaning into Kol’s mouth and clamping around the fingers invading her body.

She’s not sure how long it lasts but when her orgasm recedes the ropes around her wrists are being pulled free. She pushes herself up, reaches for the blindfold.

Her hands are held behind her back. They move her, guide her knee until she is straddling someone but she doesn’t know who until she sinks down.

“Elijah,” she moans his name. He stretches her beautifully and for a few glorious minutes she bounces on his cock, chasing the release she has earned with her deduction, while he drags his lips over every inch of skin he can reach.

Someone else is twisting her nipples though because Elijah’s hands are kneading her ass, pulling the cheeks apart to expose her thoroughly prepped bum.

He holds her still and she almost whines until she feels the head of another cock pressing to the tight ring of muscle.

She relaxes and he slips inside.

Elijah stays still while the second cock moves back and forth, fucking her ass which is all the tighter for his cock in her wet cunt.

She doesn’t realize she’s making loud proclamations to a deity until Elijah’s tongue traces the seam of her lips, warm breath fanning over her chin.

“The last thing he needs is an inflated ego, lovely,” he chuckles. A grunt escapes him when he moves.

She gasps for breath, runs her hand over the chest beneath her. It’s so much harder to think now. She’s deliciously full; their pace is exquisitely slow. She knows from experience that they can keep her like this for as long as they like.

_ Stupid thousand year old vampires. Stupid self-control. _

They stop moving entirely and hold her hips still to keep her from setting her own pace. She huffs in frustration.

She knows who it is now and she needs him to move. She needs to feel that wonderful burning pleasure that comes from having both of them moving at once getting closer and closer to vampire speed.

“Klaus,” she shivers, her reward is a slow thrust. She would glare at him if her eyes weren’t covered. “I got it right.”

“Yes, you did,” Klaus grunts, thrusting in time with Elijah.

It’s infuriatingly slow.

She is going to let go of her dignity and beg them to fuck her, to drill her, to take her with every ounce of strength they’ve got but a hand pulls her dark hair. She opens her mouth, wrapping her lips around Kol’s cock.

She revels in the little bit of control she has regained because while Klaus and Elijah are holding her pleasure in the palm of their hands she is in charge of Kol’s.

She doesn’t need to see what she’s doing to make Kol groan. Her head bobs up and down as she utilizes her tongue and throat to drag his release from his body. She nearly succeeds when he pulls her off his cock with a popping sound.

She has no time to complain before the three of them move.

They trade off for hours after that, only driving her to release when she can accurately place all of them. At first it’s easy because she can taste herself on the cock in her mouth but after a while she is unable to distinguish.

All she knows is that when morning sunlight warms her skin she is a panting mess with cum leaking from her cunt and ass – her body unable to hold all of the loads she has taken – and three sets of hands are massaging her sore muscles.

The blindfold is untied with gentle fingers and she knows without opening her eyes that it’s Elijah.

“Was anyone keeping score?” She cracks open an eye to see Kol’s smirk. “Because I believe we won.”

“That depends on your point of view,” Klaus chuckles.

She can do little more than roll her half open eye to where he is leaning against her headboard kneading her arm. He lowers one hand and massages her breast, flicking a hard nipple with his nail.

She moans, gives a small arch towards him.

“I think she might have one more in her,” Elijah grins. He drags his lips from the sensitive skin of her knee to her thigh.

Klaus follows his lead and presses opened mouth kisses from her elbow to her wrist. Kol leans over and pays her hard nipples the attention they are begging for.

Elijah presses his thumb to her clit.

Elena gasps, but doesn’t know which way to move. Elijah’s teeth sink into her thigh drawing blood from her body. Klaus moves to her throat, teasing her with the fangs he won’t use to break her skin, and Kol works over her chest.

She doesn’t have enough strength to keep it up for long, but it doesn’t matter because the three of them succeed in pulling a last shuddering orgasm from her dazed body. Her vision fades to black when she reaches her peak and when she comes back down she is being lowered into a tub full of fragrant smelling bubbles.

Elijah guides her back and catches her lips in a lazy kiss.

“I win,” she murmurs against his mouth.

“You were only right thirty percent of the time,” he chuckles. “I’m fairly certain that means I won.”

“Come in my body,” she closes her eyes.

“I did,” he smooths her hair from her face, “many times last night.”

She can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” she murmurs, barely able to hide her smile behind the stern look.

“And here I thought my dirty mind was what you loved about me,” he kisses her bare shoulder.

“If that was all I wanted in a man I’d be with Kol.”

_ I wouldn’t object to that _

“Shut-up Kol,” Elijah growls. His sharing mood is gone.

She knows it’ll be a long time before they invite both of his brothers into their bed again. There will be at least a two year gap between incidents and that’s perfectly fine with her.

“Elijah,” she sighs.

“Elena,” he nips at her throat.

She tips her head back and to the side so he can see the wriggling veins under her eyes, running her tongue over her extended incisors.

His smile is soft when he lifts his wrist to her lips. He groans when she bites down and lays her head on his chest taking long pulls of his blood. He smells her arousal through the water and runs the fingers of his free hand through her hair.

She lets him go after a while when her hunger has been sated and licks the wayward blood from his arm.

Several decades before, he would have asked if she was up for another round, but it was no longer necessary. He knows her limits – or rather the lack thereof.

She laughs when he moves them both at vampire speed and settles beneath her in the tub. With a wicked grin on her lips she reaches behind his head for the bottle hidden by the shampoo.

“This is a much better outlet for your possessive behaviour then growling at Kol,” she grins.

“Can’t I do both?” He nips at her ear.

He lays open mouthed kisses along her throat as she reaches under the water and spreads silicone lubricant over his hard cock allowing them to glide together beneath the bubbles.

“Not right now,” she sighs, sinking down, “I’d prefer you’re full attention at the moment.”

“As you wish, lovely,” he smooths his hands over her hips as she rides him and kisses her left ring finger just above her ring.

Water sloshes over the sides of the tub prompting snickers and comments from distant corners of the house.

Elena vows to call one of their witch allies in the morning and see about soundproofing the bathroom.


End file.
